yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Help coming from Rango and company/Training the Rango way/The Big Round Up
Here is how help came from Rango and his gang in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. That night, Yuna and her friends fell into despair. Princess Yuna: It's no use, We'll never be able to stop Sarousch if we get ourselves and the Journals hunted down. Mabel Pines: What'll we do now, Dipper? Dipper Pines: I don't know, Mabel. I just don't know. Just then, Rango, Beans, Priscilla, Doc, Ambrose, Wounded Bird, Waffles, Wounded Bird, Elgin, Spoons, Buford, Fergus and Sergeant Turley came to see them. Rango: What's wrong? Buford: That's them, Fellas. Jennifer: Well, We're in a lot of trouble. Saoursch and his gang are after the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher. Then after that, The Robot Probes will invade Appleloosa and all in Equestria and other worlds. Beans: That's awful. Elgin: That doesn't sound good. Princess Yuna: (sitting on a rock) It'll be impossible for us to stop them As Yuna and her friends about to walk away, Rango had to prevent them from loosing hope. Rango: Wait, What if we help you and your little friends? Pricilla: That's what friends do. Beans: We take care of each other no matter what. Armor Bride: Really? Princess Yuna: You would do that, Rango? Rango: First, We're gonna need some help from an old friend of mine. Then, Yuna and her friends convince Rattlesnake Jake. Princess Yuna: You're a friend of Rango and his company, Right? Rattlesnake Jake: You bet your crown I was, Princess. I also owe him my life back at Mud. Dipper Pines: Okay, We're gonna need all the help we can get. Princess Yuna: Come on, There's still other friends we need help from. The foals gathered Balthazar the hillbilly family, They agreed to help them. Next, They gather help with some friendly engines. Steamy: The Journals, That's what Sarousch is after. If we don't stop them, Equestria and other worlds will be doomed. Puffy: We gotta stop em' Shai-Shay: But how? Princess Flurry Heart: It's not going to be easy, But we'll win if we work together. Spoons: Right you are, Princess Flurry Heart. Hodgey: Well, If you ask me, It's gonna take a lot of training. Vanellope von Schweetz: Come on, Yuna here is the glue that keeps us together. Evan: She sure is, and with our help, we can git' ya ta be as good as us when it comes ta' cowboy action shootin'. Princess Yuna: Wait, There's still a few more friends who can help. Rango: Whoever they are, We're with ya. The foals went to gather their other friends. Yuna and her friends spoke with the human counterparts and their friends. Twilight Sparkle (Human): No way! Spike (Human): For real? Princess Yuna: That's right. Emerald: And we'll need your help. Rarity (Human): Fighting isn't my thing, But I'm in. Jasmine Wakeman: Same here. Rarity (Human): Shen do we start? Pacifica Northwest: Whenever you're all ready. Sunset Shimmer (Human): Shall we? Herbie: (as he and Giselle beeps in agreement) Sunset Shimmer (Human): We're in. Shining Armor (Human): Good luck, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Thanks, Big brother. Apple Bloom (Human): We're with ya all the way. Dipper Pines: That's great. Spike (Human): As long as we stick together. Princess Yuna: So, That leaves us to one more friend. I have a plan. The human counterparts, Jasmine, Herbie and Giselle agreed with Yuna's plan. Finally, They came to see Flynn and the native buffalo tribe. Princess Yuna: Flynn: ????: ????: Flynn: ????: ????: ?????: The next morning, . Rango: So, you came to . ????: Rango: Oh yeah? Flynn: Yeah! Rango: Yeah! Flynn: Yeah! Rango: Yeah! Herbie: Giselle: Sunrise Shimmer: Rango: Rango , . Flynn: What? Rarity (Human): Rattlesnake Jake: (hissed) ????: (gasps) Rarity (Human): All right, all right. ????: Flynn, Rarity, Sour Sweet, ???? and ???? . Later, . Rango: Next, . The LAZY EYE! ????: Princess Yuna: (looking at her Journals) ????: ????: Dipper Pines: Flynn: ???: This is gonna be . Later, . Rango: Beans: Flynn: Like this. (take a deep breath until his stomach inflates and then ) Princess Yuna: ????: Flynn walks with , but fell and blew like a balloon . At the mines, . Rango: Princess Yuna: Herbie: ????: ????: ????: Flynn: Bow wow. ????: ????: The echos . Flynn: Yuna, her friends, , , . In the , . , , , , Rainbow Dash , , , Flynn , , Herbie , Giselle , Jasmine , , Rarity , , , , , ???? punches the ???? dummy, , ???? charges at ???? with pitchfork, , , ???? . Sunset Shimmer (Human): Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225